Shattered memories
by agroxneko
Summary: Voyager got attacked and taken away to a planet, and they all forgot their memories of Voyager, except Seven, now she has to save them, and she'll do anything to get them back. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own any of the crew, or other side characters.

Summary: Voyager got attacked and taken away to a base. They all forgot their memories of Voyager except Seven, now she has to save them, and she'll do anything to get them back.

Okay, I tried hard to make this a long chapter, but I couldn't think of much, sorry, well, I hope you like it! I did, but that's just me. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Here you go! My Seven of Nine fic. Well, I can't think of anything to say so…happy reading authors and guests!

The ship was on red alert and everyone was at their position, there were haul breaches on decks ten and eleven. More damage went to the ship every second and everyone was wobbly. "Damage report!" Yelled captain Janeway, as she was rocking from side to side in her chair.

"We just lost another deck, deck nine." Yelled Tuvok back as he fiercely tapped the keys in his station.

"Shield at twenty percent." The captain did not like the news, she had never met anyone this strong, everyone felt as though they were fighting off against the borg. Suddenly the vessel was hit with a beam.

"Captain, that last attack disabled our weapons." Yelled Seven, then suddenly the alien ship stopped attacking and everything fell quiet. They wondered why the alien ship stopped attacking. But then one giant blast from the ship caused everything on Voyager to spark and the entire crew fell unconscious on the floor and were beamed away.

Each crewmember found themselves as they woke up in a white room with one door out and a bed. There were no windows and all they could do is try to figure out where they were, since they were oblivious to what they were doing before, where they were, and even who they were. Even the captain, who woke up shortly after they put her in the room and took away her clothes, afraid that if they looked at it they would remember, forgot who she was. "Where am I?" There was no reply, then, a man with brown hair and a beard and in a white uniform came into the room.

"You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"More importantly, the question you should be asking is _who _am I." Said the man. Kathryn looked at him suspiciously and when she tried to talk, she choked on her own words, knowing he was right. "Don't worry, everyone we find is like that, you're not the only one, but you can start new here, there are clothes on the hanger for you to wear, and the card in the pocket leads to your home, take care." With that the man left and she was alone again. The captain went over to the clothes and put them on in place of the silky night gown.

"Others like me, huh?" She said, and then went out the door the big white door before her.

* * *

Seven of Nine woke up in the same kind of place as the captain and the rest of the crew, she looked around, and soon realize that she was no longer on Voyager, but she was the only one to realize this, since she was the only one to remember anything. That was when a man with black hair and a white outfit came in. "Where am I?" Seven demanded as she got off the bed. 

"You must be confused. You're safe, don't worry, if you don't like this place so much, you can leave, clothes are on the hanger," Then the man paused and turned, but spoke again before he left. "The question you should be asking is _who _are you, have a good day," Then he left, as he opened the door the looked at Seven again. "Check your pockets of your new clothes to find your home." Then he shut the door quietly. Seven looked around and at the new clothes, it was something she would not imagine herself wearing, but it was all she had, it was high boots, brownish pants, a tight white tee, and a short black vest over it. She decided not to tuck the pants in when she got to the door, put on the finger cut gloves, and headed out the door.

"What…is this place…" When Seven got out of the building she was in, she found herself in a city, and there were flying vehicles, and the building were tall. There was also what appeared to be a lake by her, the ground she was standing on was high above the water, she looked to find many shops near by, then saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Captain…" She ran up to her captain, which startled her. "Captain, a-are you okay? Do you know where we are?" Asked Seven.

"W-who are…you…?" Seven was stunned by her captain's words, she did not want to believe she heard her right?

"What do you mean? I'm Seven of Nine, part of your crew." Seven explained, hoping that everything would just come back to her.

"Crew? What crew? I don't know any crew of mine your talking about, and I never saw you before today."

"I see." Seven said disappointed.

"Seven of Nine is a strange name too."

"Um, many people call me Seven, you may call me that if you choose."

"Oh, okay."

"What about you?" Seven asked, though she knew exactly who her captain was, but she thought it would just be polite to ask.

"Um…" Kathryn paused for a bit, then resumed after what seemed to be some thinking. "Kathryn Janeway."

"It's very nice to meet you, I should get going." Seven pulled the card read where she was, Kathryn did the same and found that they were at the same apartment.

"This is great, we're at the same place!"

"Yes, it appears so…"

"Well, I was actually going there myself, why don't we go together?" Offered Kathryn, Seven thought about turning her down, but then decided that it would be best if they do go together. _If I start to talk with her, I may get the information I need, and see what she remembers. _Seven thought with confidence.

"Very well, I'd…like that." Seven replied, at a loss for words to say back, after all, she never finished her lessons with the doctor. Then the doctor came to her mind, but she decided to worry about him later, right now she needed to be with her captain. So, as they made their way to their new home, they talked.

"Well, you see, I'm new here, I woke up in this weird room. And a guy came in and told me where my clothes were and said that I could start new here."

"The same thing happened to me," Said Seven, now wondering if this is the case with all of the crewmembers. "But um, what were you doing before you came?"

"You called me captain, and that you're part of my crew or something."

"I meant do you remember any of it?"

"No, none. Sorry, so I guess that I should start new. What about you? Do you remember?"

"Yes." Replied Seven as she was looking at the sheet. They found their apartment by a docking, there were walkways and people were all around, some people even drove over to the lake and parked whatever they drove in the water, then left it floating there. The part of town wasn't the greatest thing ever, but it works.

"What floor are you on?"

"Eight."

"Ten. Well, then, I guess I'll see ya, I'm taking the stairs. Seven nodded and then called out to Kathryn.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"I told you," Replied Kathryn as she shook her head and turned back, since she was already halfway up the stair she didn't bother going down by Seven. "If I knew something, I would've told you, but I can't remember a thing." Seven sighed and just nodded in defeat and turned to the elevator. When the doors slid open it took her a while for her to go inside, once inside she tapped the eight button and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and imagined herself back on Voyager, regenerating, then she felt her cranial implants, finally taking the time to actually feel them, and realized what great texture they had. Though the sound of the elevator telling her she was on her floor disturbed her in her thoughts. She then looked at the piece of paper again once she was in the corridor.

"A15…that would take me right." She said as she looked at the sign telling which way the rooms were. She found her room in the dim corridor, on the door was A15, but it was scratched badly since it was paint. Seven looked at the doorknob and noticed it needed a key and patted her pockets. "How am I…" She paused when she found the door open. She cautiously stepped inside the apartment room, her new home, and found a door next to the door way, when she opened it, she found it was a closet. Then found the kitchen, it had all the essentials, cabinets, fridge, stove, even utensils and plates. There was a table next to the window with two chairs, one on the opposite ends. When she completed her tour, Seven found out it was a two bedroom one bathroom apartment completely furnished, except for the smaller bedroom. She went to sit on the couch and then she looked out the window and then paid attention to the people walking around. _If they all don't remember like the captain, then they don't even remember what race they are. _Seven could point out Klingons, Bjorans, Cardassians, and Seven even saw a Talaxian, but he was far too skinny to be Neelix. Right now, Seven needed to rest, to regenerate.

"Nice place for a bachelor, huh?" Seven wiped her head around to see two men standing before her. "I'm commander Wilkins, Jake Wilkins," Said a man with neatly combed brown hair that he put the front up wit gel, and he had blue eyes that stood out due to the completion of his light skin. He also had a stubble. "And this is my companion, John Summers, commander Summers." The other man was black and he had pure deep black eyes and buzzed hair. They were both wearing what seemed to be a uniform, it was dark blue, it was actually very much like Star Trek uniform, but it was dark blue and where the color on the collar starts, there was just a yellow line.

"What do you want?" Seven asked with hostility.

"You seem to be the only one who remembers who you were, where you were, and what you were doing before you came here."

"And? What do you need me for?"

"Well, you can help us?"

"Help you? How?" Asked Seven, she was now standing up and backing away from them.

"You can help us catch the people who send other people here."

"I'm here only to help my captain and the rest of the crew remember."

"You can only help them if you help us."

"I do not know what you mean."

"Trust me, this isn't some sort of scam." Said Jake, putting his hands up in the air to prove he was safe.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Asked Seven, still not believing him.

"If you need time, then that would be alright." Said commander Summers, then the two suddenly disappeared, leaving Seven alone in her new home again._Could they really help me? Help them?_ Seven just shrugged it off though and fell onto the bed she supposedly owns, when she just laid in the bed, her head to the side, she found something that would be very useful. Her house key. Then, thinking about Voyager she fell asleep, thinking of something else she can do to help the captain remember who she really is, then, Seven and the captain will get the rest of the crew back.


	2. Admit

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own any of the characters, Paramount does. I just mingle with them.

* * *

--Chapter 2: Admit-- 

Seven woke up in her bed with her neck feeling sore, as she stood up she began rubbing her neck and recapped what happened the day before, and unfortunately remembered. Letting out a sigh she went to the kitchen to see what she had and everything was there, even the fridge was stocked. Though Seven did not know anything she could make, so she just got dressed and sat on the couch. After a while she looked at the harbor again to see if she could spot her fellow crewmembers down there, unfortunately she did not, but she found an alien, but not the one she knew on Voyager. As she looked at the pedestrians walking, she wondered what their life could have been like, if this one is better than the last for them. Seven got up and walked to the elevator and pushed the button that led to the first floor. She was about to walk out until she saw the captain walk down the stairs. "Cap-Kathryn."

"Oh, Seven, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I got money to eat somewhere out, will you join me? It would be just the two of us."

"Sure." Said Seven, she would have another chance to get the captain back, another chance to prove to those men that she doesn't need their help.

Seven followed the captain to a little diner that was empty aside from the little boy and girl sitting by the side, and the old man reading the newspaper. There were shiny metal tables and the chairs were wooden. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Seven looked at the captain curiously as the captain looked for her response, once she got it, she continued. "This guy told me about it, that it was a great place to go for breakfast, so I wanted to try it out, and that's when I ran into you. You…almost called me captain, didn't you?" Seven looked down and then looked back at the captain.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, it's just that I'm not, I don't remember being a captain." Kathryn Janeway said as she sat down in a seat with Seven behind her.

"Then perhaps if I tell you about yourself as when you were the captain, then you could remember." Explained Seven, then the waitress came over to the two.

"Can I get ya'll anything?" She asked in a rather western accent.

"Just coffee, black, and pancakes." The waitress wrote what Kathryn said and turned to Seven.

"What she's going to have, but without the coffee."

"Alright then, coming right up." As the waitress left Seven turned her attention to the people walking by the store window, hoping to see an old friend, a crewmember, anyone.

"So, you were going to tell me how I was as a captain."

"…" Seven did not pay any attention to her captain right now, but more to the people walking along, of all people she could see, she hoped it would be the doctor, or Tuvok, since Tuvok would always use logic, his help would be greatly wanted, and he was one of Seven's first friend. Right when she joined the crew, before, the captain was always there for her, after some time she considered her a friend, and then she met Tuvok and saw how alike they are, and that they could get along easily, the doctor helped her with her social lessons, Seven smirked at the thought, _I bet the doctor would love to watch me now, and his lessons do help now. _Lastly, Chakotay, she loved him, what more could she say, but just like the captain, they all forgot everything and everyone about Voyager, even Seven.

"Seven?" Seven finally came back to the real world and looked at the captain blankly. "You were going to tell me about myself as the captain." Suddenly remembering what she was doing here in the first place, she sat up; the food was already delivered apparently, so Seven talked a little bit before she ate.

"Yes well, you were captain Janeway of the starship U.S.S Voyager. That's what you would say whenever you hailed someone. You preferred if everyone called you captain instead of sir or ma'am. And you always drank black coffee," That made Kathryn look up and stop midway as she was about to drink her coffee, she put it down and ate instead. "You would sacrifice yourself for the safety of your crewmen, and you would always would get everyone home no matter what the obstacles were."

"What was home?" Kathryn asked, she was listening intently as Seven talked about herself as the captain.

"Earth. When you saw a chance, you would go for it. And you met up with new people, planets, and everything. We're still stranded in the Delta quadrant, Earth, were we're from, is in the Alpha quadrant." Kathryn just looked at her coffee, letting in the new information, and then she let out a sigh.

"Wow." That was the only word that came out of her mouth, Seven was hoping she triggered something, anything, that would make her remember. "I…still don't remember, but at least I now know." Seven leaned back, and grew more worried. Is she ever going to remember? That was the only thing that she kept asking. After a few more questions from Kathryn as they ate like, 'what was my crew like?' or 'Who was my closest friends?' or 'who was in my crew?', they finished eating and paid the bill. Seven didn't eat much, since she didn't need that much, thanks to her implants, she said she was tired and headed to her apartment. The moment Seven walked in her bright room, due to the very big window in the living room, and the small window in the kitchen, she saw the men from before.

"Now do you see," Said the brown haired boy. "She can't remember, but we can help you help them." He said, pointing to both him and his companion as he spoke.

"She doesn't remember, even after I told her about herself as the captain," Seven looked at the men and went to her couch but did not sit in it, she stood and felt the couch, even though she could sit normal with worrying about falling down, she still preferred to stand. "Jake, right?" She asked as she turned to the man, and he shook his head in a yes way. "Fine, I'll go along with whatever you want me to."

"Good," Now spoke the black man, John. His face muscles were stressed that if you looked carefully enough, you could tell, and he had a serious look of is face, and had bags under his eyes. "We will need you to go back to Voyager, on the day that everyone had to go onboard and the storm took everyone off track, that was how Voyager ended up in the Delta quadrant. You'll go not as Seven of Nine, but as an ensign, as Annika Hansen." Seven couldn't help but flinch at the reminder, there was a reason why she preferred Seven better, she was called that most of her life, and, being called the name she was given reminded her of the mistake her parents made that got the assimilated years ago.

"So, I'll be in the past? When Voyager got to the Delta quadrant?"

"That is correct. But you were not there in the past when Voyager got off tracked and landed in the Delta Quadrant, so do not think of it that way," The man then snapped his fingers and Seven was in a Star Fleet uniform with yellow at the top. "Annika Hansen, you'll be working in engineering," Then the man walked up to her and touched where her implants were. "I'll hide the Borg implants so you can fit in, you'll act as though you're not from the future, and you'll stay there until they find the Seven from their timeline, when you leave, I'll erase their memory of your presence there."

"What am I supposed to do?" Seven asked, understanding everything but that.

"We'll chat over the computer, they'll be short though, and what you'll do is get the information we send to you, and try to use it to get your crewmembers memory back, when that is complete, you'll come back too. Though I hope it won't take about four or five years to accomplish this." Said John, his face was firm, and Seven could feel him staring at her, examining her, from head to toe.

"Listen Seven, it's not safe for you to be here, that's why we're doing this, if we could, we would explain it to you, but your in danger, and that's all you need to know for now. Now Annika, it's time for you to get to your star ship." Suddenly Annika appeared in an ally holding a suitcase, and carrying a messenger bag, she then saw that she was holding a piece of paper, there, it told her where her room was. When she got out of the ally, she found Voyager before her, and thousands of crewmen boarding it with suitcases from the high platform it was on. This was the first time she saw anything of Earth, beside the planet pictures from the Internet, she looked around to find tall buildings, trying not to get carried away she boarded the high platform and went into Voyager and went to go to her room. There were all these species on board, and she just ignored them and went on with what she was supposed to do. Once she found her room she went inside and noticed how plain it was, at least at first, she didn't even know what she was carrying, so she can't say that her room would be improved.

"What is in here?" Seven asked herself as she took off the messenger bag and began to look through it. And she certainly found thing to improve her room. A small mirror, hair necessities, and then she found something she though Jake and John would never put in there. She found a piece of metal that said U.S.S Raven. Seven herself saw the rusty ship explode, so how could this be in her hands right now? Seven just accepted it and put it on her nightstand. Seven left her room instead of furnishing it right away and headed to the mess hall. She looked around and found no Neelix, so she just went to the replicator. "Chicken soup."

"Regular or Cream?" Asked the replicator in its usual voice.

"Regular."

"Hot or Warm?" Seven then started to grow annoyed with it, she was still hungry even though she had pancakes already with her captain.

"You have to answer all of its questions, annoying right?" She turned to see a familiar crewmember, though he didn't know her.

"Y-yes."

"Tom Paris, you?" Tom held out his hand to Seven, she just looked at it for a moment, and shook it.

"Se-Annika Hansen." Seven said her given name quickly; hoping Tom didn't noticed she almost said Seven of Nine.

"So, where do you work on Voyager?" Tom asked, as they both made their way to a table.

"I'm going to work in engineering. What about you?" Seven knew the answer already, the helm, she knew everything about every crewmember already, but she asked to have them believe she never met them and is from this time.

"Oh, no, I don't work anywhere, I'm just a scout. Just uh, I guess you can say touring." Tom said, laughing a bit, Seven did not know why he was a scout but though that soon enough he would work on the helm.

"Oh. If you do not mind me asking, why?"

"Well, lets just say that I'm here rather than have six more weeks of rehabilitation. Man, that place was horrible."

"Oh, well, if I were you, I'd want to be here too." Seven replied, hoping not to sound insensitive or anything.

"Yeah, well, you guessed right." Tom said sarcastically as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well, I should get going." Seven replied as she pushed her chair in. It was unusual for Seven to act this way around everyone, she knew them perfectly, but they never even heard her name before. When Seven reached engineering, she scanned the room for B'Elanna, but didn't see her.

"Are you Annika Hansen?" She turned to see a man with redish curly hair.

"Yes."

"Great, I'll show you your first assignment and where you'll be working mostly. I'm the chief engineer. You just need to make sure the warp core is alright for now, and you'll be helping me when I need it and work night shifts with me a lot."

"I understand."

"Hey, you don't have to be so proper," Said the chief engineer as he patted Seven's shoulder. "I know this is the first day on board, mine too, but just so we're clear, you don't have to be so proper with me."

"Right…" Seven said, unsure of what he meant.

"Well, I guess we all should get to work, Annika." Seven nodded in agreement and everyone headed off to do what they should. Though, as Seven was working something shook the ship, and then it went to red alert and everyone got orders from the chief engineer.


End file.
